zarelemailsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zarel Emails/11
Zarel E-Mail #11 Zarel checks out different kinds of music. Cast (in order of appearance): Zarel, Strong Bad, The Cheat, Marzipan, Foxx Places: Zarel's House, Strong Bad's Basement, Marzipan's Gazebo, The Foxxhole Transcript {Cut to Zarel's Room} ZAREL: I got myself a new power cord! Now, everyone hop on the mail train, we're headin' to E-Town, here! subj: Music Dear, Zarella, Ella Ella, ey ey ey! Do you like punk, hippity hoppity or rabbit music? Sincerely, Airstar Flyer {Zarel reads the greeting not in reference to the song it references} ZAREL: {typing} Alright, first of all, are you like...Homestar's Canadian cousin or something? And second, you must have me confused with my Auntie Zarella. Wait, no. I don't have an Auntie Zarella. Never you mind. {clears screen, continues} So what kind of music do I like eh, Airhead Joe? I've actually never taken it into thought, I like all kinds. I guess I can see what the other people around here listen to. That might spark the juices I need to give you a legitimate answer! {leaves} {Cut to Strong Bad's Basement, Zarel walks down to see Strong Bad watching TV. Sloshy music is heard in the background} ZAREL: Hey there, Strong Bad. Got an email asking what kind of music I like and I just want to rate your tastes. STRONG BAD: Well Strong Sad's playing Sloshy in the other room. It's some alternative band he likes. ZAREL: Strong Sad likes alternative rock? I might have a small iota of respect for him. STRONG BAD: What? C'mon, man. Metal is where it's at. You hear one lick of Taranchula and you'll be on them like flies. ZAREL: I guess I could give them a shot. STRONG BAD: Here. {hands Zarel an MP3 player. Zarel pops the earphones into his "ears"} ZAREL: Why can't I understand what they're saying? It's all like {imitating death metal singer} Mugga mugga mow mow magga mow! STRONG BAD: I think it's cool! ZAREL: It's meh. Definitely meh. STRONG BAD: I'll show you who's "meh!" {Strong Bad throws The Cheat who is wearing a Sloshy t-shirt at Zarel} ZAREL: Ooof! THE CHEAT: MEEEH! STRONG BAD: C'mon, The Cheat, you can't be listenin' to that stuff! THE CHEAT: Meh! ZAREL: I dunno, I believe The Cheat is entitled to his own opinion. STRONG BAD: I'll entitle you to your own opinion! {charges at Zarel} {Fade back to the Cappy} ZAREL: {typing} So after that event with Strong Bad I went to go explore other people's music choices. {Cut to Marzipan's Gazebo} ZAREL: {voiceover} I tried ol' Broomlady... MARZIPAN: {singing while playing Carol} All the fishes in the sea... {Zarel is banging his head against a post on the Gazebo} ZAREL: {voiceover} I stopped by at the Foxxhole... {Cut to the Foxxhole interior, Foxx and Zarel are dancing to ska music} FOXX: Just let your legs move like you're running! That's how ya do the skank! ZAREL: I'm liking this! {Cut back to the Cappy} ZAREL: {typing} I'm so glad Foxx moved here. He's probably the only one here with decent music taste. Oh, and Sloshy isn't half bad...but not as good as Foxx's music. No way near as good. {The Paper} Fun Facts *Skanking is a kind of dance at ska concerts. I can't describe it well, but Good Deal Dan might do a way better job at it. *This is Foxx's first appearance in anything I've made post-purge. *I love ska. I really do.